


I have six years worth of unseen baby pictures so you're going to sit down and you're going to listen to me brag about my child

by Qwacker



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Midoriya Izuku, Cute baby All For One :3, De-Aged All For One, De-aged All For One exists at the same time as normal All For One, De-aged All For One is raised by Midoriya Izuku, Feral Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Imagine naming your adoptive son after your dad not knowing it's actually your de-aged dad, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dad, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Time Travel, but not in his son's eyesight, he would die for his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: “Hisashi, this is auntie Tsuyu and uncle Todoroki. Do you mind staying with them while daddy takes a nap?”Hisashi shakes his head and Midoriya-but-maybe-not looks very very grateful.“Awesome!”, he says.And then he passes out.or Izuku discovers his Quirk, finds out about the apocalypse and becomes a dad all in the same day at the grand old age of 15. He's proud to say he's only 21 when he finally figures his Quirk out and can show his son the pleasures of other people being a thing. And stop the apocalypse. That too.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142





	I have six years worth of unseen baby pictures so you're going to sit down and you're going to listen to me brag about my child

It was a wild, wild day for class 1-A. Aizawa had announced a trip to a place called USJ but was not, in fact, universal Studio Japan. And while Thirteen tried to give them a speech on Quirk safety, the place was invaded by about a hundred villains. 

Not a good beginning.

Tsuyu and Midoriya had managed to escape the Flood zone though not without injuries as Midoriya’s pointer finger was purple and crooked from the strength of his Quirk. Ouchie.

And then they saw their teacher getting his face smashed into the ground. Also, Tsuyu almost died. 

That wasn’t fun. 

But the rotten cherry on top of the shitty, shitty cake was when the big purple-black monster with the brains hanging out went to punch Midoriya. Tsuyu wasn’t sure whether it hit or not but either way, no more Midoriya. Where there was a human broccoli twink a second ago, there was fuck-all left in a flash of light.

The monster turned towards her and she couldn’t move, still frozen in fear.

Fuck heroics, she should have gone to medical school.

Just as she closed her eyes in expectation of her incoming death, the sound of something being violently kicked into the ground echoed through the plaza and Shigaraki started cursing.

“Hold him, please.” she opened her eyes just as a toddler was shoved into her arms.

Wide red eyes with the curliest hair she’d seen since… Midoriya, actually, which was half a second ago, stared at her like a kitten caught by surprise...cute. Though unlike her classmate, the child’s hair was a silky white, he did have a chaotic smarting of freckles which made him look almost exactly like his green counterpart.

Where he had come from, she had no idea.

Seeing as Midoriya, who would break his bones with each use of his Quirk only a second ago, was now wiping the floor with the villains- and where those black tentacles?! -the frog girl wisely chose to get back.

She had no idea what was happening and she was not about to get more involved than necessary.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri had already fled when Todoroki got to her side, holding a barely conscious Aizawa up over his shoulder. By then, the only villain still fighting was the nomu and it was most definitely not winning.

With one last punch in between it’s bulging eyes, the creature fell and did not get back up.

Midoriya straightened his back, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his dirty sweat shirt and it’s only at that moment that Tsuyu and Todoroki realise Midoriya looks a lot beefier, taller with longer hair and wearing completely different clothes.

With a blinding smile, he walks over to them and kisses the top of the child’s hair.

“Hisashi, this is auntie Tsuyu and uncle Todoroki. Do you mind staying with them while daddy takes a nap?” he crouches to his level when Tsuyu let’s the boy down.

Hisashi shakes his head and Midoriya-but-maybe-not looks very _very_ grateful.

“Awesome!”, he says.

And then he passes out.

A full five minutes later, All Might finally comes through the doors, way too fucking late.

**Author's Note:**

> The time travel and Apocalypse is the extent of the Umbrella Academy influence, I'm sorry to say to those that were hoping for more :c  
> There will be no temps commission or other time travelling enemy, just Izuku and Hisashi. As to why All For One was turned into a child during the apocalypse?  
> That's spoilers, of course! :D
> 
> Title is a work in progress, if anyone gets any ideas please share!


End file.
